Kid vs Kat: The Death of Coop
Author's Note: I have just found this on the CreepyPasta community originally titled, "Kid vs Kat: La muerte de Coop", and to be honest, when I translated this... I don't even know why this is famous... Let me warn you guys right here, and right now, that if the Shadow Reader reads this, he'll put this on his "CreepyPasta FAILS Series" for sure! This is originally written in Spanish, and dear God, THIS IS AWFUL! There's literally EVERYTHING wrong with this story; there's not capitalization in a few places, and there is nothing creative about this story, it's just one, big, cliché mess! Not to mention that this is a rip-off of "Dead Bart", and "Rap Rat"! But, anyways, enjoy this shit-stain of a story, and feel free to rage quite while you still have a brain cell. The Cliché Crap Fest >:( I can not believe that such a silly series had a dark secret. One day my older brother returned from his first day of work with Disney XD. His job was to watch the episodes of a series called Kid vs. Kat. The next day he returned to work with chills and began writing in his diary. Then he went back to work, and I started reading his diary, and the words that were written are: "Dear Diary, I started my first day of work for Disney, my job was to watch the episodes of a series called Kid vs Kat, which reminds me of a cartoon called Invader Zim, Kid vs. Kat, it was something more twisted than a sick mind. The first episode I had to watch was the special Halloween episode of Season 2, called "The Death of Coop." The episode usually starts with a twisted mood. I did not laugh, then Mr. Cat hit Coop with a wooden hammer in a very realistic way. After the father sees the fight, (this was only realistic), for example, the child bites the tail of the cat lord in a very realistic way and the father screams with a sound of a bad mood and then comes the annoying sister ( millie) and passes the scene in which they travel by plane, but you hear the sounds of crying children and thunderstorms pulling while the rain appears, Coop appears with fear while the cat lord was out of plane every time a lightning appears people appear with red eyes, famous people die like michael jackson but with a very poor animation more than the real animation of the series. They show a crying child saying in his grave a name, then the crying child shows his face, all mistreated and bleeding. Two workers escaped from the study. At the end you do not see the pure darkness, but it shows an image that does not move from Coop in a hospital with his eyes covered, while at a table you could see his image of organ donation as three minutes and the episode ends. I was surprised by Rob Boutilier, saying that the episode was terrifying." And that was all he wrote, he was surprised when he saw me leave the room, the next day my older brother went back to writing his diary, then, when he went out with his girlfriend, I started reading the newspaper again: "Dear Diary Something very strange happened since that day, curiosity led me to investigate about the episode So I went to Rob Boutilier's computer where he finds the suppression of the episode which is the loss of continuity during the episode of the scene of the He begins by visiting Dennis' grave, Coop then begins to cry, a picture of a human head is cut off, Dennis then visits Mr. Jack's den and Dennis finds a gun and shoots him realistically, and Dennis appears dripping blood, you see the dennis pointing the gun at his head and he shoots, at the end a hemorrhage appears and he died ... that's how the episode ended After Rob Boutilier's departure from the room, Rob Boutilier found me. He was desperate and had a gun and pointed the gun at my head and said, "Do not tell anyone about the final part of the lost episode or you and your friends are dead." Then I had to swear that after I had to watch an episode called "The Death of Coop 666". Workers commented that the second part had the darkest and poorest animation, after the dead person, it shows a version of Dennis and Mr. Jack as people, the cat was bald and real, and was bleeding, while you could see the word that is going to die the next day and then you see a picture of Coop with blood and the organ donation was saying this time 666, then the annoying sister appears looking at the body of Mr. Gato, then the sister cries and blood comes out of the eyes, then he gets his father's knife and commits suicide and Millie appears and the body of the dead cat lord gives himself a hug, then a blindfolded child appears, the child starts to walk and a scream ugly and annoying, the boy pulls a knife and puts it on his face, the episode ends and there is no sound in the credits ... " And that was all he wrote .. The next day I and my friends talked about the lost episode of kid vs kat and we were scared because there was a third lost that the creator did not want to teach. However, my older brother was still in the Disney company, but now watching episodes of Zeke and Luther, it was me, and my 3 friends. We asked him if he would let us see the first part of the lost episode and suddenly he moved on to another topic. We insisted so much that he gave up and showed us the first part. Later, we could not sleep, not after we saw him. Only one of my friends (michael) saw the second part without fear, I slept in the room where the computer was, and they were very late. 12:43 AM I told michael that it was too late, he already turned it off, and he accepted. We fall asleep. 1:50 AM I heard steps, coming from the bathroom, and I got up, ask if it was the other 2 friends but they were sound asleep, suddenly the computer turned on by itself, I almost peed, I wanted to turn them off again but the mouse was possessed, it went crazy and clicked ... Documents. Disney XD. Videos. Confidential. Lost Episode. I already saw the 2 episodes and I was not going to be scared, I urinated when I saw that there was a new video file. Called "part 3" and put "play". I went to my blanket and covered my ears and I fell asleep. 9:32 AM My older brother scolded me for snooping in his files of the first and second part of the lost episode of such series. I told him that the mouse moved alone, and that he found the third part. He did not believe me, which seemed like a plagiarism to the series, he told me that if there is a part 3, he told me about it. He said the episode starts weird the animation is much worse than the second part. Coop is shown equal in his bed of organs, which said 666, but the difference was that the body looked much more realistic, like Bart's body of "dead bart", and Fry of the lost episode of futurama. I showed it for 3 minutes and cut a picture of a deformed person, with the skin melted and slowly approaching the camera until it freezes as soon as it gets closer. Cut back to a full shot at the burtonberger house for the entire time of the episode and end with a girl like a millie, with glasses and long hair, but this time with arms and legs torn off and screaming a huge white squeak. and with the usual credits. End? Category:Kid vs Kat Category:Rip-off Category:Shitpasta Category:0/10 Category:Blood and Gore Category:666 Category:Trash Category:Poor Grammar Category:What the actual fuck? Category:No! I don't want that! Category:Cliche Category:Demon/Devil Category:Hyper Realism